


#RemembertheGondolas

by Darknaturexd



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknaturexd/pseuds/Darknaturexd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story inspired by the Road to E3: Gondola Ride video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#RemembertheGondolas

“Jordan, I was yelling and screaming into this thing for help and you fucking Assholes, you tells us to keep our walkies on us and you don’t even fucking have yours!”   
“You weren’t even here when we were up there,”  
“We were!”  
James grew silent as the argument settled down, death-glaring Jordan as the cat man uselessly tried to fix the broken walkie-talkie.  
“Look, James I- well I,” Jordan stuttered while adjusting his red cardinals hat. His eyes frantically moved between the broken device, to a patch of grass, to the nearby bench, anything other than James’ eyes. Scratching the back of his head, Jordan raised his gaze to utter an apology to the angry man but froze when he spotted tears streaming down the other’s face.  
“F-Fuck you Jordan!” James wailed, running away from the group.   
“James! Wait!” Jordan started toward the man. “Dan! Start heading back, I’ll text you when we come back,” he called, waving back his arm.  
“Alright!” Dan waved back. The other employees began to head back towards the cars.   
“What’s going on with them?” Spencer asked turning off the camera.  
Dan chuckled, shaking his head in response, “Oh nothing, just a lover’s quarrel.”

 

James gasped for air after he ducked behind one of the large trees surrounding the ski resort. Slumping down the tree, he wrapped his arms around his legs as he continued to cry into his knees.   
“That motherfucker! He knew I hated heights! He knew and he didn’t even care!” James’ erratic breathing began to slow down as he cried even more. “He said he would protect me. He promised.”  
James rubbed his eyes raw with his the back of his hands. The crunch of some nearby leaves indicated to James that Jordan found him, but he didn’t move. He stayed in the same spot, staring at the ground as Jordan knelt down in front him.   
Reaching for his boyfriend’s cheek, Jordan whispered, “James, I-”  
“Shut the fuck up you asshole!” James screamed, smacking Jordan’s arm out of his face. Tears welled up in James’ eyes, stinging the raw skin. “I was fucking scared up there! I yelled for you in those goddamn talkies! You said you would protect me!” The older man paused, his tears blurring his vision. Clenching his fists and shutting his eyes, James uttered, “You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone.”  
Jordan stared at James. He fucked up. He wanted to punch himself in the gut. How could he do that to James? How could he put him through that tortured? What can he do to make it up? He extended both arms to cup the other’s face. James leered at him, grinding his teeth to the gesture.  
Jordan leaned down and kissed James. The angry creature was resistant at first but gradually relaxed his muscles from how gentle the young man was. Running out of air, Jordan slowly broke the kiss and tried to place his forehead on the other but instead pecked James with the bill of his cap. The younger man blushed and quickly took of his hat as the older one rubbed his forehead.   
“Sorry bout that,” Jordan apologized before he grasped James’ hand and kissed the other’s forehead. Looking down he could see the blush spread across James’ face.  
James retracted his hand from Jordan’s grasp, replying, “You should be sorry, asshole.” Jordan delicately took James’ hands back in his own, intertwining their fingers. James just stuck his tongue out in response.  
Jordan smiled as he kissed James again, extending the kiss longer. This time when they pulled apart Jordan placed his forehead on James’ and gazed into his eyes. “I’m sorry for putting you through that. I should have waited to go with you. Will you ever forgive me?”  
James pouted at the apology and turned his face away from his boyfriend’s. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke.  
“As long as you get me that slurpee you promised. Then maybe we’ll be okay.” Jordan smiled wide to the agreement and quickly stood up. Pulling James up, Jordan kissed him again. He dipped the older man, forcing James to grab onto his neck.   
“I love you so much.” Jordan let James up and both men began to walk back towards the others.   
“Yeah yeah, don’t think I’ll let you off the hook from now on,” James scolded, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend’s. 

 

As the couple got to the first car James hopped in the backseat while Jordan walked over to the next vehicle. No one asked what happened to the both of them. After everyone buckled their seat-belt Dan whispered to Jordan, “Check your phone.” Pulling his phone from his pants pocket, Jordan looked at the texts sent to him.  
“We watched the whole thing”  
“Daniel!” Jordan shouted. Giggling, Dan just looked back at Jordan’s phone waiting for a response. Jordan looked down to the other text.  
“It’s on film”   
“DANIEL!” Jordan repeated. He quickly replied to Dan’s text before starting the car.   
Dan glanced at his phone to see Jordan’s text.  
“Send it to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm still pretty new to writing so sorry if it is awkward. The beginning may seem off because of the unidentified speakers but I took those lines straight from the Road to E3 video. Hit me up with a comment on what I should work on or anything you liked. All comments are appreciated! Thank you :D


End file.
